Terror 愛
by Matryoshkah
Summary: OS: El recuerdo de Hinata sobre una tranquila noche en la que se topó con Neji en estado de ebriedad, y las sinceras palabras que él le dijo y que siempre ella guardó en su corazón.


Hola Fandom, estoy triste porque mi mejor amigo resultó quererme como algo más que una "amiga" y se confesó el 14 :c se que les vale madre mi vida, pero se los digo para que tengan en cuenta que la escritora estaba pasando bajo un momento de confusión existencial. Lo más probable es que algo se haya reflejado en este OS. Pero, por favor, denle una oportunidad, aunque el final es algo cruel, lo verdaderamente importante está en el desarrollo... mucha gente desestima las historias por su final sin saber que lo más importante es su desenlace. En fin...

Advertencias: ¡Otro NejiHina! Y nada de **Lemon** (Es obvio, ya que es ranking "K+" pero lo dejo en claro ya que algunas por el Fandom no le prestan mucha atención al ranking y clasifican sus fic en "T" teniendo Lemon, lime, boyeurismo, incesto descarado, S&amp;M y que otras cosas más -creo que para que sus fic lleguen a más público que en "M"-).

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Terror 愛**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo lo mágica que fue esa noche...

He leído las suficientes novelas de amor como para asegurar que lo conozco mejor que nadie, puedo ver el amor a simple vista. Con sólo ver a Neji, pude asegurar que estaba enamorado.

¿Qué es el amor? Es fácil y complicado de explicar… se podría decir que es un acontecimiento parecido a la muerte: nadie lo sabe definir a ciencia cierta, llega cuando menos te lo esperas, le ocurre a todos por igual, no se ve pero sabes que está allí, causa cierto temor en la mayoría de las personas, y es tan misterioso como fascinante.

—¿Nii-san? ¡Nii-san! ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!

Detesto decir que ésta es otra historia de amor, pero lo es, es un hecho.

Vaya, ¿Cuántas novelas de amor existen?

Pienso que el mundo necesita más aventura y acción.

El mundo necesita más inocencia…

Ya nadie lee historias que no involucren algún romance, el amor es algo fundamental, incluso más fundamental que el oxígeno. Las personas viven su vida olvidando que el oxígeno está allí y que sin él, morirían; pero siempre viven muy preocupadas por el amor, sin saber que sin amor también podrían existir. Me incluyo en esas personas. El ser humano nace a raíz del amor, y en ocasiones, muere debido al amor. Creo que es suficiente ejemplo decir que incluso Neji —el calculador, serio, inteligente y habilidoso Hyuuga— tampoco se salvó de las garras del amor.

Allí estaba, desdichado y desconsolado, pero con un gesto prudente y estoico, bajo la luna de verano.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo saqué del pequeño y poco profundo lago en el que se encontraba. Vaya a saber Dios qué hacía Neji allí metido en plena noche.

—Hinata-sama… —Susurró confundido, viendo mi mano en su brazo como si fuese algo impresionante. Estaba tan enamorado que lo destilaba por su piel, todo su gesto indicaba que Neji estaba amando a alguien en ese preciso instante, y estaba sufriendo mucho. Era una lamentable y hermosa vista.

—Vamos, sal de allí, te vas a resfriar. —Lo jalé y lo llevé hasta la tierra firme. Allí se derrumbó en el suelo como si la fuerza gravitacional de pronto le hiciera demasiado efecto.

Sonreí y entonces me senté junto a él, el pasto estaba tan verde que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, y el lago —donde hace unos segundos Neji estaba sumergido de la cintura para abajo— reflejaba tranquilamente la luz de la luna y de las danzantes luciérnagas.

—Quería refrescarme un poco. —Se excusó Neji, opacando al silencio que se había formado entre nosotros. No era un silencio molesto, pero en mi mente le agradecí por haber contestado mi pregunta antes de escucharla. Pensé que había de tener mucho calor para entrar al lago a esas horas de la noche; es decir, estábamos en verano, pero eso no significaba llegar a tales extremos. En todo caso, existían las duchas.

—¡Oh! —Me sorprendí al ver a Neji tambaleando su cabeza, como si estuviese enfermo—. ¿Q-que sucede? ¿Te mareaste?

—Eso creo. —Dijo algo apenado.

Cuando me acerqué para ayudarlo, un olor a sake impregnó mi nariz. Fue impactante ver beodo al que siempre había visto con el rostro tan pálido como una hoja de papel. Recuerdo que fui yo la que me coloreé de rojo vivo —por poco me desmayo— cuando un día lo vi accidentalmente desnudo saliendo de la ducha, él hubiese tenido la delicadeza de sonrojarse —aunque sea un poco—, sin embargo, no se sonrojó, ni siquiera se inmutó. Neji jamás mostró signos de tener la cualidad de sonrojarse alguna vez en su vida.

Me costó trabajo asimilar el abundante color rojo que se esparcía por las mejillas de Neji nii-san, era aún más abrumador cuando la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro ebrio, era como si la naturaleza me estuviese recordando que Neji es un ser humano al igual que los otros habitantes de la aldea, que tiene sentimientos, problemas, hábitos —y por supuesto, algún amor complicado o no correspondido… vamos, por algo debía estar ahogando sus penas en sake—.

—Nii-san, ¿Qué te sucedió? Tú no eres así. —Le dije. No quise sonar como si lo estuviese regañando, y si lo hice, no fue mi intención. Él era bastante mayorcito como para ser consciente de sus actos, pero igual me pareció raro que bebiera.

—Estoy muy avergonzado de que me vea en estas condiciones…

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Siento ganas de vomitar. —Dijo, echando su cuerpo para adelante, poniéndose en la inconfundible posición donde el enfermo se prepara para soltar de su organismo aquello que le incomoda.

—¡U-Un momento! —Exclamé, intentando sujetar su cabello. Me parecía aterrador que se fuese a salpicar—. Cuida que tu cabello…

—Debería cortarlo. —Dijo con cierto deje de melancolía. Vaya, se veía muy enamorado. Debía estarlo para decir cosas tan estúpidas como "debería cortarlo".

—¡N-no digas eso! No puedes cortar tu cabello, es lo que te identifica.

—En ocasiones es molesto. —Informo, acomodando su cuerpo.

—Uhm… ¿Ya no tienes nauseas?

—No, era una falsa alarma. —Viendo el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Parecía una hermosa pintura en óleo como las que se muestran en galerías, de esas que no puedes dejar de ver, que tienen una magia que las hacen irresistibles a la vista.

.

* * *

—¿Quieres que te traiga un té? —Pregunté. El me respondió sin despegar su mirada del interesante cielo, el cual se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana.

—No se moleste…

—¿Deseas algo? —Pregunté. El me respondió, aun con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

—Sí… quédese conmigo esta noche.

Mi habitación era pequeña, por lo que el eco de nuestras voces se hacía infinitamente efímero bajo el silencio de la noche.

—¿Eh…? S-si deseas que te acompañe, me quedaré. —Dije, y sin poder ocultar mi vergüenza. Eso de quedarse con alguien del sexo opuesto (sin contar el estado de ebriedad) en una habitación, solos, en la noche, se prestaba un poco para malos pensamientos.

Aunque… estar con Neji nii-san no era molesto. Todos estos años había aprendido a convivir con él, el "nii-san" me salía tan espontáneamente que ya era un hecho de que Neji era mi "nii-san", y cuando digo "nii-san" todos saben que me refiero a Neji.

—Tengo algo de calor, voy a… —Neji intentó quitarse la camisa.

—Ah. P-permíteme ayudarte.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama solitaria. Neji se frotó los ojos como un niño soñoliento y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde es que estamos?

—Es mi habitación.

Neji dio un largo respiro y luego se tumbó en la cama. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi tan apenado, solté una ligera risita.

—Qué vergüenza, lamento mucho esta incómoda situación.

Negué repetida con la cabeza.

—N-no te preocupes, pero ¿cómo fue que sucedió?

—No recuerdo…

.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres más nada? —Volví a preguntar. Entonces Neji despegó su mirada del cielo y me miró fijamente.

—Acuéstese conmigo.

—¡¿Eh…?! —Me levanté de la cama, totalmente roja. Sentí tanta vergüenza cuando me lo dijo que pensé que me daría un infarto. Lo dijo de una manera sencilla y natural, como si no hubiese nada de que arrepentirse, pude haber muerto de la vergüenza allí mismo—. Y-yo preferiría…

—No deseo interferir en su descanso, a fin de cuentas, esta es su cama, ¿verdad? —Sí, en eso tenía razón, pero…—. Si desea puede lanzarme al suelo, así podrás dormir mejor y estaré más aliviado.

—No te dejaré dormir en el suelo —Vaya, Neji en "modo ebriedad" era un chico bastante extremista—. Te llevaría a tu habitación, pero está muy lejos, y no quiero que nadie se entere de que nii-san… —Está ebrio.

—Lamento causarle problemas. —Dijo, regresando su mirada a la ventana.

—Está bien. —Yo negué con la cabeza nuevamente. Cuando Neji extendió su cuello, pude ver una lesión (probablemente hecha por un kunai) que parecía ser muy reciente.

—Nii-san, ¿Te peleaste? —Pregunté, sentándome a su lado. Al tocar los bordes de la herida, Neji se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto? —¡Una herida, una dolorosa herida en tu cuello!—. No sé…

Alargué un suspiro. Al parecer ni él se había dado cuenta de que estaba herido.

—Recuérdame curarte luego, ¿sí…?

—Sabes una cosa —La voz de Neji repentinamente se volvió más ronca y profunda, y sus ojos brillaron al mirarme fijamente—, siempre me has parecido la mujer más linda.

Abrí mis ojos con exageración, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a salirse. Llegué a pensar que Neji decía esas cosas sólo para verme avergonzada.

—G-gracias, p-pero hay chicas más lindas… Tenten-san y… I-Ino-san, son…

—Ninguna se compara a ti —Dijo, sentándose junto a mí y acercándose a mi rostro—. Te amo, Hinata-sama.

—Neji nii-san… —me volteé, no era capaz de seguir viendo su rostro—, dices esas cosas porque estás ebrio. —A pesar de ello, había sonado como si hubiese estado totalmente seguro de sus palabras, un "Te amo" incuestionable y sincero, algo que jamás había escuchado en mi vida con un tono en la voz de Neji que desconocía completamente.

—Te amo, y no lo digo porque esté ebrio. —Me dijo al oído… ¿E-en qué estaba pensando Neji al decir todas esas cosas?... repentinamente lamió mi oreja… ¡¿Ehh?!

—¡N-no hagas eso! —Me levanté de la cama, pero no pude alejarme ya que Neji me tomó por el brazo—. T-tú no sientes esas cosas por mí, tú me odias, siempre me has odiado… además…

—Te amo, Hinata-sama. No podría odiarte jamás. —Dijo, sin alterarse ni un poco.

—¡B-basta! ¡Me enojaré y me iré si no te detienes! —Grité, intentando zafarme. Neji me agarraba de tal modo que, ni él me hacía daño y ni yo podía soltarme.

—Un día moriré y usted se arrepentirá de no haberme aceptado.

—¡T-tú no morirás! —¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo? Estaba tan ebrio que ahora decía estupideces. Estoy tan segura de que Neji no morirá como de que ambos somos del clan Hyuuga. En su defecto, probablemente yo muriera primero que él.

—¿Sabes? Hinata… si tuviera que morir por ti, lo haría felizmente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Estás ebrio… —Susurré, dejándome llevar por él.

Algo punzó en mi corazón al sentir los brazos de Neji rodeando mi cuerpo. Sus brazos ardían y dolían.

Ya no forcejé más, sólo permití que Neji hiciera lo que quisiera. Después de todo, estaba tan ebrio como enamorado. Probablemente yo era la causa de su ebriedad, así que ahora era mi responsabilidad cuidarlo, el destino así lo había querido cuando lo encontré en el lago del jardín.

Yo era la causa de la desdicha de Neji.

—Sé que amas al idiota de Naruto, pero créeme que él no te ve como algo más que una amiga, no te ve como una mujer, como lo hago yo —susurró, muy cerca de mi oído—. Te deseo con fervor, Hinata-sama, a tal punto que tengo que satisfacerme a mí mismo para aliviarme.

—¡¿Ehh~?! —Ya no pude aguantar el acercamiento. Yo hacía un gran esfuerzo para no morir de vergüenza en ese instante, Neji acababa de decir "deseo" "Hinata-sama" y "satisfacerme (interprétese como masturbación)" en una misma oración—. A-además, Naruto-kun ya tiene a Sakura-san.

Otro puntazo en mi corazón. El hecho de ser consciente de que Naruto jamás sería "más que un amigo" no lo hacía menos doloroso.

—Quiero beber de su esencia.

—¿Q-que pasa contigo…? —Indiqué totalmente sonrojada. Me avergonzó aún más recordar ese dicho de que "los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad"—. N-nunca habías mostrado ningún interés por mí, ¿por qué tan de repente…?

—Bueno, a diferencia de usted, yo si soy bueno en disimular y lo hago muy bien —Auch, eso era evidente, pero podía haberlo dicho con algo más de delicadeza—. Hinata-sama, desde que la vi por primera vez, me trae loco.

—¿Siempre has estado enamorado de mí? —Pregunté, sentándome junto a él—. ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes…? tú… —Yo mejor que nadie sabía el dolor de ser un amor no correspondido.

Pienso que en el caso de Neji podía considerarse peor, ya que él y yo convivimos diariamente… él había guardado todo este tiempo sus sentimientos por mí, y yo siempre había tenido ojos sólo para Naruto-kun. Creo que no importa cuán fuerte sea Neji, él no pudo soportar más y decidió beber para apaciguar un poco el dolor en su corazón.

—Permítame besarla, sólo una vez y la luego la dejaré en paz.

—No puedo hacer eso, eres como mi hermano… —Lo siento, Neji. No puedo hacerlo…

—Si desea, cierre los ojos e imagine que es Naruto quien la está besando.

Hacer eso no sólo sería despiadado de mi parte, sino doloroso para ti, Neji nii-san… ya te he causado suficiente daño, no soy capaz de hacerte sentir peor.

—Este será un secreto entre tú y tu nii-san, nadie más lo sabrá. —Susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras caía lentamente en la cama.

.

* * *

Neji aseguró no recordar nada de lo que dijo aquella noche, y se disculpó conmigo por haberme preocupado. Yo también pretendí no haber escuchado nada comprometedor…

Neji continuó tan enamorado, triste, hermoso y estoico como siempre, sin atreverse a decirme un "Te amo" como el de aquella noche de ebriedad. Algo dentro de mí esperó con ansias una confesión de su parte —que nunca llegó—. En las noches regresaba al jardín para tratar de revivir aquel mágico encuentro, pero Neji jamás regresó, nunca me dijo nada. Él partió y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirme un "Te amo" como el de aquella noche, es triste, pero muy honorable, muy Neji.

Creo que si no hubiese sido por el alcohol, jamás habría podido escuchar ese "Te amo".

Aquel recuerdo todavía lo guardo celosamente, nadie sabe sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Neji, sólo yo; ni siquiera se lo he contado a Naruto. Ahora soy infinitamente feliz junto a él y mis hijos Boruto y Himawari, pero en ocasiones se me hace imposible no preguntarme cómo hubiese sido mi vida si Neji me hubiese dicho nuevamente "Te amo" con ese tono de voz que jamás volví a escuchar.

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
